Promesa de amor
by Saomin
Summary: En una civilización magica donde la familia real lo poseia nacio una niña que cambiaria al mundo junto con su gran amigo deberan pasar muchas pruebas donde la magia, el amor y otras cosas estan involucradas para que luego se gane la guerra o el amor?
1. CAPITULO 1: EN EL PRINCIPIO

Capitulo 1: En el principio

En un reino donde gobernaba la magia junto con animales místicos y seres mágicos al igual que los seres humanos. Hasta que nacieron unas personas que creían que eran más que los seres mágicos y animales místicos trataron de desterrarlos del reino a como diera lugar intentaron de todo sin lograr su objetivo ya que mis ancestros pelearon por defenderlos.

Se desato una cruel y fiera batalla que mato a muchos de ambos bandos, pero en medio de toda esa guerra llego al mundo mi abuelo el hombre mas justo que haya existido claro después de mi padre.

El paro la guerra con un pacto de ambos bandos logrando así que la tranquilidad regresara a Lebanon, y cada descendiente de su linaje mantenía el pacto que se sello con la sangre de mi familia ya que a nosotros se nos otorgo la magia.

Al momento actual mi padre el rey Fujitaka es el que gobierna al igual que mi hermano Touya, de parte de mi madre Nadeshiko, ella murió al momento que yo nací.

Los emblemas del reino son la luna junto con una estrella que representa el poder que tiene la luz en la oscuridad y que hay siempre esperanza. Los emblemas están representados de lado de la luna mi padre y hermano, y de la estrella seria mi madre y yo.

Empezando aquí con la historia yo me llama Sakura, o como todos me dicen Princesa Sakura, bueno no me gusta que me llamen con tal formalidad pero no puedo hacer nada.

Un día mientras jugaba con mi nana Anat sucedió algo empezó a llover con tal intensidad que me obligaron a ir al castillo pero yo no lo quería y sin pensarlo después dejo de llover.

En tal momento de susto mi nana regreso a llamarme para cuando ella regreso y me llevo ante mi padre el tenía el aspecto de haber visto a un fantasma y me dijo:

Rey: Hija que hiciste

Sakura: No lo se

Me puse a llorar ese momento cuando mi padre se me acerco me acerco a su lado abrazándome me dijo:

Rey: Te quiero mucho Sakurita ya no llores, y quiero saber como lo hiciste

Sakura: No lo se, solo pedí que no lloviera mas y ya

Rey: Bueno Sakurita te voy a contar algo muy importante

Sakura: ¿Que es?

Rey: Veras Sakurita cuando tu mami murió dejó a tu merced su magia junto con su emblema de estrella, y tu posees esa magia no es muy recomendable que la uses a esta edad ya que eres muy joven todavía, además por que corres peligro pero por eso no te preocupes, solo la vas a usar cuando la necesites de acuerdo y con mucho cuidado entendido

Sakura: Si papi, así lo haré

En ese momento me entere que poseía magia, la magia de mi madre. Es muy emocionante saber algo más de mi madre ya que siempre que preguntaba me evadían el tema sin saberlo.

Claro aunque a la edad de 5 años no se que significa magia y por que hay que tener cuidado al usarla y lo demás.

Claro que al cumplir los 8 años mi padre junto con mi hermano me regalaron una mascota que no lo parecía era un esplendido lobo blanco con ojos color café claros que nunca los había visto en la vida, yo siempre me imagine a los lobos con ojos color azules, pero el era diferente y de allí partió nuestra amistad claro que para parecer un lobo no lo era ya que era un cachorrito que decidí llamarlo Kero por que ya mi padre lo había hecho llamándolo Kerberos.

Como yo le llamaba Kero, era un gran amigo que era muy sobre protector y celoso con los otros animales místicos, también era un glotón y goloso pero era un muy buen amigo con el cual yo crecía ya que siempre me encontraba sola sin saberlo por que siempre tenia a toda la gente del palacio para mi pero yo igual me sentía sola, sentía que me faltaba algo.

Solo me sentía feliz al ver a una persona que se me aparecía cuando me encontraba muy triste, ella me consolaba claro que nunca hablaba ella con su presencia me hacia sentir feliz.

Pasaron los años y teniendo los 10 años he intentado ocupar la magia junto con Kero para hacer crecer las plantas, para tratar de llover, para que crezcan las cosechas de los aldeanos, pero después soy llevada castigada a mi alcoba junto con mi fiel acompañante ante mi padre dice que la magia no se utiliza así, por que corro peligro al hacerlo entonces la pregunta sería ¿como se utiliza la magia y por que corro peligro?

Y de nuevo encerrada en mi alcoba y sin Kero por que el se encontraba castigado al igual mío, en toda mi vida solo conozco el castillo ya que nunca he salido de las murallas de mi hogar ni con Kero de mi parte ¿por que? No lo se ya que cuando le pregunto a mi padre o a Touya me dicen que todavía estoy muy niña para saberlo y como Kero acata ordenes lo hace y ya.

Pensando y viendo a lo lejos se observa la hermosa puesta del sol junto con la hermosa danza de las hadas del sol anunciando su retirada, bueno ya estoy acostumbrada a quedarme castigada en mi linda alcoba y sin mi gran amigo, ya que como mi padre y Touya dicen: Eres la princesa, y no puedes salir por que cualquiera te puede hacer daño.

Siempre es lo mismo a veces pienso en escabullirme al pueblo pero siempre esta Kero por allí cuidándome más como guardián que como amigo, no lo hago ya que conozco las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar claro que mi padre es muy bueno el que me preocupa es mi hermano por que el si me cuida, mi padre me ha dicho varias veces: Debes comportarte como una princesa y no estar de aquí para allá eso no es de señoritas y menos si eres la princesa.

Creo que en parte es cierto ya que si no fuera por que estoy bien resguardada con todos por aquí y por allá yo pasará solo en el invernadero o en donde se encuentran los animales reales claro que no mucho tiempo por que si no Kero se enoja, además no veo nada de malo estar rodeada de la madre tierra y de los seres mágicos junto con los místicos que en esta se encuentran, además por que Touya me dice madre naturaleza, sin embargo me encuentran llevándome de nuevo a mi alcoba.

Entonces saliendo de mis pensamientos oigo que me llaman de afuera de mi alcoba y me dice:

Persona: Princesa su padre la mando a llamar

Princesa: Si ya voy y gracias nana Anat

Yo salí de mi alcoba en dirección del salón en donde se encontraba mi padre, cuando llegue toque la puerta y mi padre me dijo:

Rey: Pasa hija que te estoy esperando

Princesa: Si padre

Rey: Siéntate

Princesa: ¿Que desea padre?

Rey: Lo que ocurre es que ya estas grandecita para ir por allí así como vas, entonces he pensado en que empieces a ocupar tu magia y a practicar con tu hermano te va a enseñar lo necesario que debes saber

Princesa: ¿Gracias padre y cuando empiezo?

Rey: Mañana

Princesa: Gracias padre

Me acercó a mi padre y lo abrazó el me corresponde y voy muy feliz para mi alcoba.

Tal vez preguntándome que de nuevo ocurrirá mañana en mi vida cuando llego a mi alcoba y encuentro un "bultito medio grande" en mi cama, y es el famoso Kero que esta acostado bien dormido claro que cuando era un cachorrito dormía conmigo ahora que ya ha crecido duerme abajo en otra cama en mi misma alcoba, es muy lindo y simpático con el converso de todo lo que me pasa y de las locuras que hicimos ambos, lo dejo dormir y esperar para mañana un nuevo comienzo.

Att: Saomin


	2. CAPITULO 2: LA MAGIA

Capitulo 2: La magia

Existen muchas cosas mágicas como la danza del roció, la canción de los arboles, el jugueteo del viento en el palacio, el poder de los rayos que caen a la tierra, las melodías de los animales silvestres y un sin numero de cosas que existen solo por la magia.

A la mañana siguiente me encuentro muy emocionada y con mis prendas listas en una silla gracias a mi nana.

Llega mi hermano y me saluda

Touya : ¿Hola Sakurita como estas, ya te dejaron salir?

Sakura: Que malo eres hermano pero si ya me dejan salir

Touya : En serio

Sakura: Si ya me porte bien y no volveré a tratar de escapar

Touya : ¡En serio!

Sakura: Bueno tú sabes que no pero ellos no lo saben

Touya : Hay Saku tú siempre así, pero bueno trata de que no te atrapen antes de acuerdo

Sakura: Si lo haré

Touya : Empecemos te parece

Sakura: ¡Si!

Entonces empezamos a práctica con Touya, el empieza con el origen, su evolución, los seres mágicos buenos y malos, el uso de la magia, la magia blanca y negra, los brujos, etc. Claro que oyendo todo eso me tanto sueño que yo empecé a fantasear con cosas de lo mas raras cuando mi hermano me pregunto

Touya : Saku dime un resumen de lo que te conté en este momento

Sakura: Heeee lo que me dijiste es que nuestra magia es blanca

Touya: Ya veo si pusiste atención solo eso pero y que más

Sakura: Que hay dos clases de magia tanto buena como mala

Touya : Entonces empecemos con la otra explicación

Sakura: Antes de que empieces con la otra explicación te puedo preguntar algo

Touya : ¿Que es?

Sakura: Por que no todos tienen magia en el reino

Touya: Por que nuestro padre así lo designo que los aldeanos de las afuera del reino no lo tengan por que no lo necesitan, pero en cambio nosotros, los guardias y las personas importantes en el reino lo necesitan para guardar al reino

Sakura: ¡Ahhhh!

Bueno entonces mi hermano siguió y siguió explicándome cuando lo llamaron y tubo que ir dejándome sola me puse a pensar que si podría ir al pueblo ya que nadie me vigilaba.

No pensé mucho y salí cubierta con una capa al pueblo. Que no era del todo llamativa además mi linda mascota se encontraba durmiendo. Llegue a salir del castillo sin mayor percance viendo todo como por primera vez tal fue mi asombro que todo me pareció muy hermoso, todos caminado por lugares distintos Cuando.

Sin darme cuenta me tropiezo con alguien y me caigo veo quien es y le dijo:

Sakura: Auchis, por que no te diste cuenta

Niño: Disculpa pero no te vi

Sakura: Te disculpo pero me ayudas a levantar

Niño: Si

Entonces me ayudo a levantarme y yo le pregunte su nombre

Sakura: ¿Como te llamas?

Niño: ¿Shaoran y tú?

Sakura: Yo me llamó Sakura, pero dime Saku

Shaoran: ¿Tú eres la princesa?

Sakura: Si pero no lo digas en voz alta

Tal fue el asombro de aquel niño que vi que se arrodillo donde se encontraba y me hizo una reverencia.

Sakura: Pero por favor no hagas eso que me quedan viendo mal

Shaoran: De acuerdo, ¿y que hace usted afuera del castillo?

Sakura: No me trates así por favor, soy una niña normal como tu

Shaoran: De acuerdo

Sakura: Me escape del castillo para conocer el pueblo

Shaoran: ¿Y tu padre lo sabe?

Sakura: No, no lo sabe

Shaoran: ¿Pero no crees que deberías estar en el palacio?

Sakura: Si, pero siempre he soñado con salir a conocer el pueblo sola

Shaoran: Bueno y que te parece si te llevo a que conozcas el pueblo

Sakura: Si podrías hacerlo por mi

Me fui con el conversando de cosas triviales, me inspiraba tal confianza que nunca me había percatado por que todos en el castillo eran más que por obligación que de amigos míos en verdad, cuando el me saco de mis pensamientos diciendo:

Shaoran: Disculpa te molestaría si me acompañas a comprar la comida para mi familia

Sakura: No, vamos con mucho gusto

Lo seguí, llegando a un puesto vi toda la comida allí y cogí una fruta que parecía estar muy rica cuando viendo que yo no tenía dinero la regrese a la señora, pero ella me dijo:

Señora: Ten niña te la regalo, no te preocupes ¡si!

Sakura: No se preocupe, téngala mejor usted

Señora: Como no si tu eres la princesa

Sakura: No, no muchas gracias señora es su trabajo

Señora: Tómalo nomas niña y no te preocupes

Sakura: De acuerdo gracias señora

Cuando ya Shaoran acabo de comprar caminábamos por allí cuando un señor dijo la princesa, y de allí en adelante se empezaron arrodillar en ese momento regrese a ver y vi a la guardia real que me estaba buscando por un momento que me escape, en tal caso el jefe de la guardia llego a nosotros tomando preso a Shaoran, pensando que me había raptado.

Att: Saomin


	3. CAPITULO 3: ESCAPES Y CONSECUENCIAS

Capitulo 3: Escapes y consecuencias

Luego de lo ocurrido en la plaza a Shaoran se le declaro raptor de la princesa y a mi castigada por salir sin guardia o sin mi fiel mascota al pueblo. Vino a mi alcoba mi hermano para ver si ayudábamos a mi amigo ya que él sabia en verdad lo que había pasado y no quería que le pasara nada malo a alguien inocente y por culpa mía.

En ese momento salí corriendo de mi alcoba en dirección del salón de mi padre junto con mi hermano y del otro lado mi mascota Kero entre y dije calmadamente:

Sakura: ¿Padre puedo hablar con usted?

Rey: No Sakura me desobedeciste y mira casi te raptan o te hubieran hecho algo peor quien sabe

Sakura: No es cierto, el se hizo amigo mío, el no me rapto yo solo me escape para conocer el pueblo

Rey: ¿Entonces quieres que te crea?

Sakura: Si padre

Rey: Pues no, por que como voy a creer a una niña desobediente

Me asuste tanto de verlo así por primera vez y de verlo como me dijo pero me comporte y le dije:

Sakura: Pero padre

Rey: Pero nada Sakura

Touya : Pero padre es cierto yo lo vi cuando protegía a Sakurita de unas personas malas que la atacaban con magia

Rey: Touya eso es cierto

Touya: Si padre lo es

Rey: Entonces lo voy a mandar a soltar y que venga para honrarlo por su logro con la princesa

Salí con mi hermano y Kero en dirección de mi alcoba, cuando llegamos el me dijo:

Touya: Si te das cuenta casi mure por tu culpa un inocente

Sakura: Si lo se disculpa hermano

Touya: Esta bien no te preocupes

Sakura: Y como lo haremos en frente de nuestro padre

Touya: No te preocupes por eso

Sakura: De acuerdo

El se fue dejándome con Kero que tenia una cara de decirme de que me perdí, a pesar de que el si hablaba, después de momento llegó nana Anat a decir que mi padre me necesitaba.

Llegue más tarde al gran salón donde se encontraban Touya, mi padre y Shaoran mi nuevo amigo cuando a mi padre se le ocurrió preguntar.

Rey: Que ocurrió niño cuéntame todo con mucho detalle

Mi hermano entro en el acto diciendo y ayudando a mi amigo claro que no con mucho gusto y no sabía por que pero fui yo la única que lo noto y dijo

Touya: Lo que pasa padre es que esta conmocionado por lo que vivió y no puede decir ni una palabra

Entonces mi hermano empezó con un relato de lo más interesante quien pensaría que eso era pura mentira.

Diciendo lo siguiente que yo había salido por algo al pueblo y allí nos encontramos, también dijo que el me había ayudado cuando el me escoltaba al castillo antes de llegar unos hombres grandes y fuertes nos empezaron a tacar sin que ellos realizaran ningún movimiento tan solo su boca y con palabras de lo mas raras que ninguno de los dos conocía empezaron a hacernos daño cuando justo un soldado estaba llegando desaparecieron y pensaron que todo había sido culpa de mi amigo pero no fue así.

Luego que mi padre escucho el relato dio un agradecimiento a Shaoran y el decidió que fuera mi amigo por ser un héroe además que podía regrese cuando quisiera que considerase también el castillo como su hogar, mi duda era por que y me acerque a mi padre a pregunte

Sakura: ¿Padre por que hace todo esto?

Rey: Por que deseo que sepas como viven en el reino y como se llevan todos con todos

Sakura: ¿Entonces padre el puede ser mi amigo y venir a jugar conmigo cuando quiera?

Rey: Si, lo acepto ya que te salvó la vida y no estarías tan sola ¨y no harías más travesuras¨

Me acerque a mi padre y lo abrace de agradecimiento y así empieza una gran amistad para mi y Shaoran.

Claro que mi mascota no lo sabía y además no sabia como le caería la noticia, luego de lo ocurrido Shaoran se marcho del palacio yo subí a mi alcoba a contar todo a mi mascota y le dije:

Sakura: Kero te tengo que contar que soy amiga de un niño del pueblo

Kero: ¿Y como lo hiciste?

Sakura: Por una travesura que hice

Kero: ¿Y cuando lo conoceré?

Sakura: Cuando me venga a visitar para jugar

Kero: ¿Y como se llama?

Sakura: Se llama Shaoran

Y allí acabo nuestra conversación por que ya Kero se quedaba dormido y yo le seguí después pensando las cosas que me había pasado y esperando a que el viniera a verme.

Att: Saomin


	4. CAPITULO 4: MI AMIGO

Capitulo 4: Mi amigo

Al día siguiente de todo el alboroto en el castillo todo regresaba a la normalidad ya que yo como siempre me encontraba desayunando con mi hermano y padre de un lado y del otro mi linda mascota que comía como un glotón que no se llenaba fácilmente yo me preguntaba como es que todo lo que come no lo llena, cuando un guardia se acerco a mi padre y le dijo

Guardia: Hemos encontrado a un niño tratando de entrar al castillo mi señor

Rey: ¿Como es ese niño y como se llama?

Guardia: Si dijo que se llama Li, Li Shaoran

Al escuchar ese nombre me alegre mucho, es como si me dijeran que es mi cumpleaños ya que si vino conmigo a jugar después de todo cuando oí decir a mi padre

Rey: Déjelo pasar y de ahora en adelante lo recibirán muy bien y avise todo esto a los demás

Guardia: Así será majestad

Rey: Y por cierto que le den algo decente para que este por aquí andando con la princesa

Guardia: De acuerdo

El guardia salió y mi padre dijo:

Rey: Sakura pórtate bien y no hagas muchas travesuras y Kero cuídala mucho

Sakura: De acuerdo gracias padre, vamos Kero que nos están esperando

Salió mi padre y mi hermano me quedo viendo lo feliz que yo me encontraba ya que siempre me encontraba sin alguien que conversar ya que Kero era una mascota pero no una persona con quien hablar y ahora llegaba el y todo mi mundo empezó a cambiar siendo solo el principio de muchas cosas que vendrían sin yo saberlo

Después el salió y me dijo:

Touya: Cuídate Saku

Yo espere en el gran salón cuando vi entrar a un niño que me parecía conocido pero nunca lo había visto cuando se acerco y me dijo:

Niño: ¿Hola Saku como estas?

Sakura: ¿Hola pero quien eres y por que me tratas con tanta familiaridad?

El se me rió de la pregunta tonta que la hice y me enoje cuando me dijo

Niño: No me reconoces, soy Shaoran el que casi muere ayer por raptar a la princesa y cuando después lo premiaron por rescatar a la princesa de la magia negra aunque no entienda lo de magia negra

Sakura: Shaoran eres tu que alegría, pero que te hicieron no eres el mismo

Shaoran: Pero si lo soy, aunque mejor arreglado

Sakura: Jajajajaja, bueno por donde empezamos ya que cuando estuve en el pueblo tú me guiaste ahora lo are yo. Vamos a empezar por los lugares más hermosos para mí en el castillo

Shaoran: ¿Y esos lugares cuales son?

Sakura: Primero el establo real, luego al invernadero, a visitar a los animales místicos y a los seres mágicos que se encuentran aquí

Shaoran: ¿Por donde es y en donde se encuentran?

Sakura: Por acá sígueme por favor

Lo cogí de la mano y sentí algo raro en el estomago que pensé que era por que todavía o desayunaba y lo invite primero a desayudar

Sakura: ¿Shaoran ya desayunaste?

Shaoran: Si un poco

Sakura: Quieres desayunar conmigo

Shaoran: De acuerdo

Y nos pusimos a desayunar, conversando, riendo y muchas cosas más cuando se acerco mi nana Anat y me dijo que si ya podían levantar los platos y dije si.

El se encontraba vestido con una camisa color beige encima de este estaba un chaleco color café claro, también llevaba un pantalón del mismo color del chaleco en la cintura llevaba un tipo cinturón de color de la camisa y unas botas café oscuras.

Que buen gusto tenia el que lo había vestido, parecía un príncipe al que le faltaba el caballo blanco.

Y aunque no lo conocía mucho veía en el una personalidad que nunca había conocido bueno no conocía mucho por que además de vivir solo en el palacio también era muy despistada y no me daba cuenta fácil mente pero el era una persona sincera por que lo demostraba en sus ojos color café con tal profundidad en ellos que no se podía ver fácilmente lo que él pensaba.

Además de eso el era una persona con muy buen humor aunque se denotaba que él había sufrido en el pasado, su pelo siempre enmarañado era lo que más distinguía muy bien y parecía una persona rebelde pero no lo era en realidad ya que tenia tal calma impresionante y muy serio.

Entonces saliendo de mis pensamientos salimos de allí en dirección del establo la primera parada y el principio de mis aventuras con mi amigo Shaoran aunque claro faltaba Kero ya que este se había ido a dormir después de comer.

Aunque al principio Shaoran veía el palacio como algo que veía todo por primera además estaba con ¿tierno? Si creo que si pero entonces aterrice y ya habíamos llegado al establo.

Se encontraba el establo de lo más hermoso con las hadas por aquí y por allá, también con los arboles que daban su hermosas sonadas de verano.

Entonces allí pasó muy rápido el día y para ser más exactos el es una de las pocas personas que me tratan como una niña normal ya que todos con sus formalidades parecen más

De allí en adelante todo marcharía con un nuevo amigo y con nuevas aventuras que de allí partirían.

Att: Saomin


	5. CAPITULO 5: AVENTURAS

Capitulo 5: Aventuras

Siempre íbamos juntos a todos lados el era como mi mejor aliado ya que Kero se convirtió en la mascota ídolo del reino entonces me quede sola, pero cuando Shaoran venia todo cambiaba ya que con el hacíamos planes de escapes que luego resultaban con un gran castigo para mi ya que no lo podía ver tal vez por una semana o cuando a mi padre me lo permitiera

En una ocasión cuando tenía 12 años estábamos en el gran salón platicando de la vida tranquila fuera del castillo cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle:

Sakura: Shaoran me arias un gran favor

Shaoran: ¿Claro Saku cual es?

Sakura: Desearía que me llevaras a conocer tu casa y a tu familia

Shaoran: ¿En serio los quieres conocer?

Sakura: Si por supuesto

Shaoran: Pero no se si te acepten así, es decir como la princesa

Sakura: ¿Pero por que no?

Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que somos muy pobres y no creo que sea lugar para ti

Sakura: Veras que si lo es por favor llévame

Shaoran: De acuerdo pero con una condición

Sakura: ¿Cual es esa condición?

Shaoran: Que tu no vas a ir de princesa sino de una aldeana

Sakura: ¿De acuerdo y de donde conseguimos esas ropas ya que yo solo me visto así como te has dado cuenta?

Shaoran: Claro, de eso no te preocupes

Entonces Shaoran se fue corriendo en una dirección que yo desconocía, lo espere donde me dejo y paso primero unos segundos luego unos minutos y después ya había pasado dos horas.

Yo me encontraba ya casi desesperada por que el no regresaba cuando a lo lejos alcance a ver a Shaoran, me alegre al verlo y salí a su encuentro.

Me lo tope en la puerta de donde me había dejado ya que de tanto esperar un guardia me había visto y me llevó a mi alcoba.

Yo baje y allí estaba con otra ropa que no lo veía nunca puesto excepto el día en el que lo conocí, y parecí que entre sus manos contenía unas ropas iguales a la de él.

Me las se dio y dijo:

Shaoran: Ten Sakura espero que te gusten estas ropas

Yo las cogí algo asustada pensando que diría mi padre o mi hermano al verme puesta unas ropas así, claro que no era malo ser humilde pero frente al reino debía verme siempre así por honor a mi familia y entonces dije:

Sakura: Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado

Shaoran: Pero por favor pruébatelas

Sakura: Si ya regreso

Yo salí en dirección de mi alcoba para cambiarme ya que era un poco tarde para jugar o salir, llegue a mi alcoba y me cambie además esa ropa no estaba del nada mal era muy bonita era de color palo de rosa el vestido un poco flojo y unas chanclas color beiche, claro que no era lo ropa clásica que me daban a usar que era un vestido casi pegado al cuerpo en la parte superior y en la parte inferior iba mas flojo en colores claros y unas sandalias en color blanco con listones en las partes de debajo del vestido.

Bueno ya habiéndome cambiado con esa ropa que también era bonita baje corriendo a ver donde se encontraba Shaoran y me tope con una sirvienta del palacio y me dijo:

Sirvienta: Oye tu muchacha a donde vas solo a la familia real se le permite estar allí

Yo pensé el disfraz funciono ya que ni ella me reconocí y le conteste

Sakura: Disculpe usted no lo sabía

Sirvienta: Bueno entonces anda para allá

Me fui con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro tal vez si yo hubiera sido la sirvienta hubiera dicho que tiene de divertido ser sirvienta pero ella no lo sabía, además mi padre no se encontraba y por mi hermano el se encontraba por Europa por unos asuntos de estado, así que me encontraba casi sola a excepción de mi nana Anat.

Bueno ella sabía que yo estoy con mi gran amigo asiendo como ella lo decía "travesuras" claro yo no lo veía así por el motivo que toda mi vida la pase con mi hermano además el se iba y yo me quedaba sola, y ahora teniendo a mi mejor amigo de mi lado podía hacer cualquier cosa sin salir del palacio claro esta, al momento después llegue donde me esperaba Shaoran para salir así como si nada lo vi allí con la espalda a la pared y mirando el cielo.

Yo llegue sigilosamente para asustarlo cuando el me dijo:

Shaoran: Ya estas lista Sakura

Yo nunca lo entendí como lo hacia por que siempre me sorprendía era algo raro ya que el siempre sabia el donde, cuando y por que de cualquier cosa que yo hacia y justo en ese momento le pregunte:

Sakura: ¿Shaoran como siempre me descubres?

Shaoran: Es que yo lo se todo de ti o…..

Sakura: OOOHHH…..

Shaoran: Que te vi venir a lo lejos no eres la única que mira esperando a alguien

Sakura: ¿Que malo eres, lo sabes no?

Shaoran: Si, pero eras de ver tu cara cuando te dije que yo lo sabía todo de ti jajajajajajaja

Sakura: Que chistoso, si de caras hablamos eras de ver la tuya cuando te arrestaron y te iban a matar jajajajajajaja

Shaoran: Bueno ya vámonos antes que se nos haga mas tarde pero jajajajajajaja te veo y me acuerdo de la cara que pusiste

Sakura: Lo mismo digo jajajajajajaja

Salimos los dos con rumbo al pueblo bueno era la segunda ves que salía sin guardianes tras mío diciendo que y que no debía hacer.

Era un pueblo muy hermoso la gente pasaba sin apuro, y hacia mucho calor o era tal vez que Shaoran me tenia de la mano de el; no lo entendía por que pero ya estaba ardiéndome las mejillas me preguntaba por que y no lo sabia cuando de repente Shaoran me miro y se puso a reír no entendí por que tal vez el pensaba que eran los nervios de salir al pueblo así.

Entonces empezamos a recorrer el bazar del pueblo yo parecía una niña a la que le llevaban por primera vez a un lindo lugar, y entonces empezó el paseo primero por los puestos de joyerías que tenían por allí, luego fuimos para los puestos de frutas y verduras y así caminamos todo el día y parte de la tarde pero al único lugar que fuimos era a la casa de Shaoran.

Me preguntaba que tenía el en manos y por que no me llevaba a su casa cuando llegando la noche a Shaoran le dije:

Sakura: Shaoran podrías ir a dejarme al castillo ya es tarde y han de estarme buscando sabes

Shaoran: Tranquila Sakura ya vamos para la casa

Sakura: Pero no es por allá

Shaoran: Tal vez tú no te preguntaste por que no te lleve desde un principio para mi casa

Sakura: ¿Si por que?

Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que la mañana no hay nadie ya en la noche llegan mis padres

Sakura: ¿Y entonces a donde vamos?

Shaoran: A mi casa

Sakura: ¿Pero y si me buscan en el palacio que hago?

Shaoran: Luego pensamos te parece

Sakura: Creo que si además no hay nadie en el palacio tan solo mi nana Anat

Shaoran: Bueno entonces vamos que ya esta oscureciendo

Así que nos fuimos a la casa de Shaoran, llegamos unos segundos después su cas no era bonita pero si muy cálida se podía ver el amor con la que le habían hecho.

Entonces entramos y pude divisar a una mujer no muy joven y a un señor sentados cerca de una pequeña chimenea que les proporcionaba calor entonces Shaoran se acerco a saludarles con una reverencia y yo hice lo mismo cuando su padre dijo:

Padre: ¿Hijo quien es esa muchacha y por la has traído aquí?

Shaoran: Es una muchacha que la encontré en el pueblo sin nadie y decidí traerla por que estaba sola

Claro que eso era mentira pero si se enteraba de la verdad por poco y le pega, entonces le seguí el juego y pasó la noche tranquilamente.

Así pasaron unos días yo en casa de mi amigo yo ayudaba con las cosas en la casa a la madre de Shaoran tanto me gusta estar allí que no quería ni irme cuando llegó Shaoran de las compras con una noticia diciendo que la princesa había desaparecido como arte de magia.

Yo note a Shaoran angustiado y decidí llamarlo para decirle:

Sakura: ¿Shaoran creo que es momento de regresar no te parece?

Shaoran: Si creo que si

Sakura: ¿Entonces?

Shaoran: Partes esta noche así que será hora de despedirse

Sakura: Si lo haré

Shaoran: Entonces así lo haremos

Pasaron las horas y yo estaba impaciente entonces llegó la hora y agradecí toda la hospitalidad que me brindaron y me fui con Shaoran.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio llegando a el castillo, ya que ninguno se quería separar entonces el me hizo entrar y se fue de allí en adelante me tocaba un problema gigantesco con mi padre y sobre todo con mi hermano y sin pensarlo como lo paso mi nana Anat cuando se entero que yo no estaba.

Entonces subí las escaleras a mi alcoba y allí se encontraba mi amigo y guardián Kero entonces empezó la preguntad era.

Y como yo no podía mentir le dije la verdad me miro como queriéndome matar llamo a mi padre y hermano contándole otra cosa y me castigaron encerándome en mi alcoba hasta que pensara en lo que hice.

Pasó casi un mes del cual no vi nada de Shaoran solo sus recuerdos de esos días que pase en su casa con su familia.

Al segundo mes ya podía salir con tranquilidad y ya me dejaban salir entonces allí vi a Shaoran, de mis aventuras llegó hasta allí ya que ninguna persona del castillo perdía vista de mi.

Los meses pasaron sin mayor inconvenientes con las cosas en lo normal con Shaoran y yo, pasaron algunos años y yo fui creciendo y Shaoran también sin pensar que yo me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

En los 16 años todo era hermoso ya que yo pasaba si era posible todo el día con Shaoran, asiendo muchas cosas ya que el practicaba para guardia real y yo para ocupar la magia.

Att: Saomin


	6. CAPITULO 6: PROMETIDO

Capitulo 6: Prometido

En los 16 años todo era hermoso ya que yo pasaba si era posible todo el día con Shaoran, asiendo muchas cosas ya que el practicaba para guardia real y yo para ocupar la magia.

Pero todo iba a cambiar con una sola palabra PROMETIDA, tan solo escuchar esa palabra era lo peor en todo el mundo pero la realidad era así por el motivo que del quien yo me enamore no podía ser y ya.

Pero yo tenia la esperanza que si podía pasar algo entre nosotros pero no con el pasar de los días me iba dando cuenta de mi cruda realidad la cual era que yo debía desposar a una persona totalmente desconocida para mi per ante los demás no por que salvaría de guerra a mi pueblo.

Entonces ocurrió un día mientras descansábamos de las labores diarias en el patio conversando de:

Sakura: Entonces allí estaba yo viendo como comía Kero como un glotón, pero lo gracioso fue que al verme se sorprendió tanto que casi se asfixia con la comida y como no si se estaba comiendo mis chocolates.

Shaoran: Que gracioso Jajajaja, y luego que ocurrió

Sakura: Nada que lo encontré y luego se escondió debajo de mi cama y no quiso salir, ya tanto pedirle salió pero yo no me encontraba enojada sino con un gran sonrisa de verle la cara toda manchada de chocolate

Shaoran: Que buena que eres

Sakura: Pero en realidad no fue nada

Y justo cuando me iba a decir algo, vino a mí una hada con un mensaje de mi padre lo acepte y la hada se fue, entonces lo leí y decía:

Querida hija

Te escribo lo siguiente con el fin de que te prepares para una reunió que se cita esta noche en el gran salón, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que no me encuentro en el palacio por ahora llegando mas tarde.

He previsto que comuniques a tu dama de compañía que prepare todo para esta noche y que comuniques o envíes a alguien a la casa de tu amigo por que el también esta invitado, será de ver una ropa adecuada para hoy en la noche.

Mis agradecimientos.

Pdo. Te quiero mucho

El rey

Al momento de acabar de leer la carta comente todo a Shaoran, en ese momento a mi me dio un mal presentimiento sin saber por que me lo calle y observe feliz a Shaoran como se comportaba.

Entonces siguió la conversación, mas tarde salimos del jardín y nos fuimos a buscar a mi nana para que organizara todo lo que comentaba la carta.

Claro que mi padre era muy inteligente por que sabiendo como yo era ya había enviado otra carta a mi nana con todo mas detallada mente.

A la tarde nos separaron por que debían cambiarnos a ambos con otra ropa mas adecuada para el evento de la noche.

Al dar paso la tarde a la noche ya todo se encontraba como mi padre esperaba, los asistentes eran solo los del castillo y por mi parte creo que nadie mas, pero no me esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

Entonces mi nana fue a verme a mi alcoba por que mi padre necesitaba hablar conmigo, fui a su llamado:

Sakura: Padre puedo pasar

Rey: Claro hija pasa

Sakura: Que desea

Rey: Solo quiero que sepas el motivo de lo plateado para esta noche

Sakura: De que se trata padre

Rey: De

Touya: Padre no

Rey: Touya que haces aquí

Touya: Padre disculpe por interrumpirle pero no es justo que ella haga eso

Rey: Touya ya lo hablamos y creo que debe hacerlo por el bien del pueblo

Touya: No, no lo acepto

Y parecía que conversaban sin percatarse de que yo me encontraba allí entonces decidí hablar:

Sakura: Padre, hermano veo que deben conversar por eso me retiro

Mi hermano y padre se quedaron viendo las caras y yo salí.

Al tiempo después por estar como siempre en las nubes me encontré con alguien que parecía un príncipe y solo al verlo en los ojos me di cuenta que era

Sakura: ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: Si que ocurre princesa

Sakura: No me digas así

Shaoran: Esta bien Sakura

Sakura: Gracias Shaoran

Shaoran: Y desea que yo le acompañe

Sakura: Con mucho gusto caballero, y gracias de ante mano

Me sentía como una verdadera princesa al estar alado con el, hasta parecía que caminaba entre nubes así como estábamos salimos al patio a observar las estrellas, entonces me vino a la cabeza lo que mi padre me decía de niña:

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran: Si mi lady

Sakura: ¿Has escuchado la historia de la primera estrella?

Shaoran: ¿No y cual es?

Sakura: Bueno se dice que la aparición de la primera estrella es la representación del verdadero amor

Shaoran: ¿Por que?

Sakura: Por que fue un regalo de un mago muy poderoso para su esposa

Shaoran: ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Sakura: ¿Y de donde tanta amabilidad?

Shaoran: L o que ocurre es que estuve practicando

Sakura: ¿Y con quien?

Shaoran: Con tu nana ella me lo ha enseñado todo

Sakura: Que bonito y todo por mi

Shaoran: Si

Y seguimos por todo el patio hasta que llegamos a un árbol donde daba de lleno la luz de la luna, el se muy comedidamente su saco y lo puso para sentarnos allí.

De espaldar se encontraba el árbol y al otro lado la luna más bella que yo alguna vez vi junto de esta se encontraba la primera estrella parecía el icono de mi pueblo, cuando vino a nosotros una persona del palacio y nos dijo:

Persona: Señorita su padre la esta esperando para ya empezar todo

Sakura: Si allí vamos

Shaoran me cedió su mano ayudándome a levantar, cuando llegamos al gran salón había gente que jamás había visto vino a mi hermano, dándome su brazo deje a Shaoran allí y mi hermano me cortejo hasta unas personas y me presentó.

Touya: Señoras y señores les presento a mi hermana, la princesa Sakura

Todos: Que honor conocer a la princesa Sakura

De allí en adelante paso para mí como una eternidad conociendo a mucha gente que sabía de mi pero yo no sabía de ellos, cuando veía en una esquina del gran salón a Shaoran conversando con otra princesa del pueblo vecino.

Me acerque cautelosa a ellos y los vi claramente que ella era la que conversaba y el por su lado tratando de zafarse de allí cuando me vio sus ojos brillaron y dijo:

Shaoran: Alteza la estaba esperando, ¿como le ha ido?

Sakura: Muy bien caballero deseo hablar unas cosas con usted

Shaoran: Me permite señorita

Princesa: Por supuesto siga

Shaoran me agradecía de haberlo sacado de allí, yo sabía como y cuando el me necesitaba para algo de alguna cosa siempre era así desde que éramos niños.

Entonces mi padre pidió atención a todos allí, y dio el comunicado:

Rey: Por favor acércate querida Sakura

Yo fui y empezó

Rey: He aquí la unión de dos pueblos que hermanos antes ahora seremos mas una familia, esta unión será bendecida con el fruto de un hijo producto de los dos. Y les presento a nuestros invitados de honor el príncipe Clow y su hermana la princesa Kaho.

Todos: Bravo, que vivan los reyes del pueblo vecino

Clow: Gracias por sus deseos alteza

Rey: Bueno que continúe la gran celebración en honor a los invitados

Entonces al momento que mi padre término de hablar se acerco a mí el príncipe Clow hacer conversación de algún tema y dijo:

Clow: Un gusto conocerle princesa Sakura

Sakura: El honor es mío príncipe Clow

Clow: Princesa que hermoso es su reino

Sakura: Gracias y de donde vienen ustedes

Clow: Del pueblo en donde se encuentran cosas muy hermosas al igual que usted

Sakura: Gracias

Claro que yo no era la única que estaba prometida a, el también le había pasado lo mismo ya que su padre le había impuesto a Shaoran una prometida en casamiento.


	7. CAPITULO 7: MALOS ENTENDIDOS

Capitulo 7: Malos entendidos

A los pocos días del banquete regreso el príncipe Clow, sin su hermana. Entonces se presento ante todo el reino de Lebanon como invitado del rey por una temporada.

A la noche se celebró un banquete por el invitado todos estaban a excepción de la princesa y su amigo que se encontraban donde sea menos en el banquete.

Al momento después ellos llegaron riéndose de cosas sin importancia, cuando se toparon con el banquete y observando a lo lejos la princesa vio a su nana llamándola.

Ella llego al momento y la reprendió por su repentina desaparición con Shaoran, la nana dijo:

Nana: Mi niña por que no estabas por aquí tu padre anda buscándote y a me ha preguntado, yo sabiendo eso he dicho que te encuentras con Kerberos en tu alcoba y me solicito que te fuera a llamar al banquete

Sakura: Gracias nana, ahora mismo voy a mi cuarto me cambio y por ende bajo ¿al banquete de quien?

Nana: Del príncipe Clow

Sakura: ¿Y por que?

Nana: Por tu padre que lo invito a pasar una temporada cerca del reino para relacionarse

Sakura: ¿Y por que de la relación?

Nana: Aun no lo se mi niña, pero suba y baje rápido por que su padre la espera

Sakura: ¿Y que hay de Shaoran?

Nana: Ya pensare lo que va hacer el joven Li

Sakura: De acuerdo

Ella subió y por otra parte Shaoran quedaba solo, en ese momento llegó la nana de la princesa y le dijo:

Nana: Joven Li, deseo que me acompañe

Shaoran: ¿A donde señora?

Nana: A un lugar secreto donde mi niña, yo y ahora usted conocerá

Shaoran: ¿Por que lo hace?

Nana: Por que a mis años yo saco muchas conclusiones

Shaoran: ¿Sobre que?

Nana: Ya lo sabrá joven, ya lo sabrá

Shaoran: De acuerdo

Al momento después la chica bajaba cambiada y se acercaba a su padre diciendo:

Sakura: Disculpe padre mi retraso estaba charlando muy amenamente con kero

Padre: Que bueno que te lleves así con Kerberos, pero necesitaba que te encontraras aquí para la reunión

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente y Sakura estaba desesperada por ver a su nana y preguntarle adonde había ido Shaoran.

Al momento después la halló se alejo un poco de la gente y le pregunto:

Nana: ¿Mi niña se ha divertido?

Sakura: No del todo, ¿pero te preguntare que a pasado con Shaoran?

Nana: Nada mi niña el se encuentra en nuestro escondite secreto

Sakura: ¿Por que lo has llevado allá?

Nana: Ya lo sabrá mi niña, ya lo sabrá

Sakura: Bueno nana me retiro con su permiso me llama mi padre

Nana: De acuerdo, pero no se olvide que en una hora nos topamos donde ya sabe si

Sakura: Si nos vemos allí, y gracias

Antes de retirarse le dio un abrazo efusivo y se retiro.

Ella llego nuevamente a donde su padre el rey, solo asiendo compañía.

Para ella se hacia más larga aquella hora y no pasaban los minutos, y mucho menos los segundos al contrario parecía que regresaban en vez de ir para delante iba para atrás.

Cuando el reloj del gran salón dio la larga y extensa hora esperada, ella pidió permiso disculpándose ya que decía sentirse realmente cansada, cuando al momento de su retirada se acerca el príncipe Clow y le dice:

Clow: Se retira tan rápido su alteza

Sakura: Si, me encuentro un poco cansada y deseo ir a descansar

Clow: Que duerma bien, princesa

Sakura: Igualmente gracias

Ella corrió hacia su alcoba bajo por las enredaderas y al momento después se encontraba con Shaoran en el escondite.

Pasaron conversando amenamente sobre cosas sin sentido, cuando salían de allí, en los arbustos estaba…..

Clow: Que hace usted con la servidumbre alteza

Sakura: ¿Clow? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Clow: Primero respóndame ha mi su alteza

Sakura: Solo conversando con un gran amigo

Clow: El es su amigo, no debería alteza, el no es de nuestro nivel

Sakura: No me importa el es muy buen amigo y sincero

Clow: Que desfachatez la suya, vaya para adentro y usted "dirigiéndose a Shaoran" le dijo:

Clow: No se vuelva acercar otra vez a la señorita entendido

Shaoran: No se quien se cree usted, si el único que me puede decir algo es su majestad y la princesa

Clow: ¿Como se atreve usted a hablarme así?

Shaoran: Usted debería ser quien tratara mejor a los demás no por que tiene dinero puede tratar así a las personas que no son como usted

Clow: Usted me ha osado insultar y no lo permito

Shaoran: ¿No, me lo permite?

Y sin más palabras empezaron a debatir el uno con el otro la princesa sin poder hacer nada, solo veía horrorizada la escena y sin más ella se puso en la mitad y dijo:

Princesa: Para ser caballeros se comportan como si fueran unos a salvajes

Clow y Shaoran: Pero alteza

Princesa: No, no tienen excusas de ahora en adelante no me vuelvan a dirigir la palabra ninguno de los dos, así que permiso señores Clow y Li.

Ambos se miraban las caras lanzándose dagas de odio sin motivo.

Ella se desvaneció en el palacio, y ellos uno por uno se fueron por su lado.

Pasaron varios días sin hablarse ninguno con la princesa, hasta que Shaoran se le acerco un día y le dijo:

Shaoran: ¿Su alteza puede perdonarme por mi osadía el otro día?

Sakura: Sabes ya te habías tardado mucho en pedírmelo

Shaoran: ¿Como?

Sakura: Que eres un tonto por estar peleando así

Shaoran: ¿Pero como no hacerlo si el te estaba mandando adentro?

Sakura: Lo se yo misma lo hubiera frenado, pero te me adelantaste

Shaoran: Lo se discúlpame siiii

Sakura: Si además todo fue un mal entendido

Shaoran: Lo se

Pero en otro lado el príncipe Clow reprobaba esa actitud de la princesa contra él, entonces esos malos entendidos crecían y esto traería problemas próximos.

A los días siguientes se marchó el príncipe Clow sin motivo había dicho el rey, por que el príncipe Clow no había querido hablar del tema.


	8. CAPITULO 8: NUEVOS PLANES

Capitulo 8: Nuevos planes

Mi padre ya lo tenia todo planeado, según para el.

Ya para mi padre tenia que empezar su plan, era el siguiente mi mejor amigo debía marcharse para ser un buen soldado y guardián de la familia real "el mío".

Y yo por otra parte debía irme preparando para casarme con el "Caballero del Príncipe Clow", para mi suerte el no había comentado nada sobre el incidente de aquella noche.

Entonces había el momento de decir adiós, tal vez después de algunos años nos volveríamos a ver, claro que para ser guardián de la familia real se necesitaban años de duro entrenamiento pero como estábamos en peligro solo lo iban a entrenar por 3 largos años que yo no lo vería y que tampoco seria mi cómplice de escapes, ni mi aliado en la guarida ya todo aquello iba a quedar atrás por que yo debía ser toda una señorita siendo una princesa debía aprender a realizar cosas para ser una buena esposa y más me relataba mi padre tan estricto como siempre.

Pero estaba claro que mi nana me ayudaba a soportarlo sino ¿como?, lo haría sin su ayuda.

Entonces llego el momento del adiós, yo me encontraba en mi alcoba observando desde mi balcón el partir de mi mejor amigo, ya que no era permitido que me vieran de hoy en adelante antes de mi matrimonio, después todo seria diferente "supuestamente para mi padre".

Él se marchó y no le pude ni decir adiós, pero se que nos volveremos haber muy pronto lo tengo de esperanza y de un enorme presentimiento.

Y para mí también llego los nuevos planes de mi padre como:

Ser convertida en toda una señorita (si como no)

Aprender a ser una buena esposa

No deberé saber más de magia que lo necesario

Y mucho más, pero no lo se si pueda hacerlo, ya que todo un ejercito como yo lo llamaba llegaban desde temprano a mi alcoba para empezar con las duras tareas así la primera señora que parecía una buena persona y muy hermosa se me acerco a saludarme le observé que tenia más arrugas de las que aparentaba ella seria la que me ayude con la hermosura natural pero si ella me hacia como ella miedo me daba, entonces comprendí que ella se encargaría de mi postura y de mi educación en todo lugar social en el que desde el momento de mi casamiento debería asistir. La otra era una hada de la cual se encargaría de mi vestimenta "especial" de princesa a reina, era muy simpática la señora pero con su volar de allí para allá y por acá con telas de todo color, unas hebras de hilos para coser, unas cintas que para mi cintura en las mangas, zapatos o sandalias medias altas, otras cosas mucho más locas.

Se presentó una tercera señora la que se encargaría de mi educación en libros, clases de canto y de algún instrumento, también del hablar al momento con cualquier persona de títulos muy altos, y mucho más y la de libros que me cedió ni se lo imaginaban, tenia de mínimo leer 2 libros por día y muy bien aprenderlos. Y para mi la que faltaba una señora normal que se encargaría de mi belleza natural y de los peinados que debía lucir después de todo eso vendría la primera señora que se presentó.

Para empezar la linda tortura para mi, me decía: Cruce las piernas, coja adecuadamente los tenedores, la servilleta debe ir bien doblada en sus piernas, la cuchara sirve para solo la sopa, los tenedores son cada una para pan, carne, gallina, cornero, cerdo, para los vegetales, arroz además los cuchillos solo los usa para cortar todo por la derecha, debe levantar su meñique al momento de tomar cualquier bebida que los platos deberán estar posicionados para mi adecuadamente, que debo pegar la espalda a el espaldar de cualquier silla. Que al momento de bailar debo primero presentarme, hablar solo cuando la ocasión lo amerite o cuando me pregunten algo, debo saludar con los despectivos títulos a cada persona, etc., etc., etc., y vieran que solo era una día de todos unos largoooooooooooooooos años que me esperaban además quien aprende todo eso en un día yo creo que nadie pero para mi tranquilidad acabo y las torturadoras o mejor dicho las personas que me ayudarían (a destrozarme) ya se iban por que mi padre las había llamado después de el primer día.

Cuando salieron a o lejos escuché unos pequeños graznidos de "mi lindo amigo Kerberos" riéndose de todo lo que había observado, no se por que mi padre se preocupa por esto teniendo cosas más importantes se debe fijar en esto además antes no le había preocupado ni tantito, la que hacia todo eso para mi era mi nana y ahora ni ella podía hacerlo lo había dicho mi padre.

Entonces entró mi linda nana y me dijo:

Nana: Mi niña ¿se ve? Bien

Sakura: No aparentes te conozco

Nana: Esta bien mi niña no le queda nada mal, pero se ve muy chistosa ¿parece una?

Sakura: ¿Parezco una señorita?

Nana: No parece una de esas señoritas de las cuales a usted no le caen, jajajajajajaja

Sakura: Que chistosa nana

Kerberos: Pero es verdad, no pareces tu Saku

Sakura: Lo se, y no me gusta me ayudas nana

Nana: Claro mi niña

Se me acerco mi nana y me ayudo a parecer quien en verdad soy, entonces a la distancia se escuchaban los pasos de mi padre, horrorizados nos vimos las caras y Kerberos cogió a mi nana de la espalda y la llevo volando de allí entró y lo que vio no creo le gusto por que me vio con una cara tan roja que parecía un ogro, se me acerco y me dijo:

Rey: ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Me dijeron que parecías todo una?

Sakura: Todo una princesa que no puede caminar con aquellos zapatos, que no puede mover los brazos por aquellos vestidos o la misma que no debe decir nada si no le preguntan. No padre no quiero ser esa persona que tiene que quedarse callada siempre

Rey: ¿Pero hija?

Sakura: Sin pero padre no lo puedo hacer son demasiadas cosas, no ves que así me siento cómoda y ¿no con tantas cosas encima?

Rey: No, sin peros señorita. Todo lo que hago es por tu bien no lo ves

Sakura: Por mi bien es parecer una muñeca ¿sin razón ni opinión?

Rey: Si, así lo harás todos los días aunque tu no lo quieres lo harás ya esta dicho

Sakura: Esta bien padre

Rey: Y no saldrás de tu alcoba hasta que parezca por lo menos una princesa

Sakura: De acuerdo padre con su permiso

Entonces en ese momento salió mi padre y me entraron las ganas de llorar y pensaba solo en una persona, que será de ti Shaoran te estará yendo mejor que a mi espero a que así sea.

Así transcurrieron arduos días de peleas, entrenamiento y más, siempre a sienda de que tal vez a el le estese yendo mejor.


	9. CAPITULO 9: REENCUENTRO

Capitulo 9: Reencuentro

Rápido transcurrieron los 3 años y en algunos días cumpliría mis 19 años y una perfecta edad para mi "casamiento" todo ya estaba planeado por que a una semana de mi cumpleaños seria también mi casamiento me lo había dicho mi padre.

FLASH

Llego mi nana y me dijo: Mi niña su padre lo llama. Yo le conteste que iba en un momento deje de escribir "mi tarea" que en realidad era un cuaderno del cual escribía todo desde Shaoran e había marchado lo deje a un lado me levante y me dirigí a donde mi padre se encontraba golpe la puerta y me dio la voz del pase entre y me dijo:

Rey: No lo puedo creer ya pareces toda una señorita

Sakura: Gracias (le dije cortante mente)

Rey: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sakura: Nada padre, estoy bien

Rey: Bueno te mande a llamar para decirte que tu cumpleaños se acerca

Sakura: Si lo se

Rey: Pero no era solo por eso era por que después de una semana cumplida los 19 años te casaras como ya habíamos acordado

Sakura: Yo que me acuerde no lo acorde, pero tú fuiste el que acordó y dio tu palabra

Rey: Esta bien, solo te digo para que estés lista

Sakura: Gracias

FIN FLASH

Así acabo además, me había dicho que tenia que asistir con mi futuro esposo a una reunió de todas las familias reales para que nos observara, además tenía una reunión con mi padre.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para arreglarme un año atrás ya me podía arreglar yo misma con un poco de ayudad de mi nana, entonces baje a desayunar al momento después mi padre junto con mi hermano me esperaban en el lugar donde mi padre gobernaba, llegue y me hicieron entrar y así:

Sakura: Padre, Touya buenos días

Rey: Buenos días hija (realizando una reverencia)

Touya: Hola Saku (vino a mi me abrazo). Y después dijo: Has crecido mucho Saku ya pareces todo una mujercita muy hermosa.

Sakura: Si tiempo que no te he visto hermano

Rey: Bueno muchachos los he llamado para decirles que he contratado a un guardián para mi hija con su respectivo comportamiento que atenido ella debe ser vigilada de más cerca para que la cuiden más

Sakura: Y quien es padre

Rey: Tú lo conoces bien y además, es perfecto para el trabajo ya que has compartido mucho con él

Sakura: ¿Es?

Rey: Si, por favor háganlo pasar

Entonces allí sentí que mi corazón me abandonaba y al verlo entrar, parecía más alto de lo que recordaba la última vez, se veía más guapo y más serio de lo normal entonces la voz de mi padre me saco de mis cavilaciones me dijo:

Rey: Hija e hijo, les presento al guardián Li Shaoran

Shaoran realizo una reverencia ante mi y mi hermano y dijo: Gracias su majestad

Rey: De nada, tú serás quien custodie a mi hija

Shaoran: Con gusto lo haré y daré mi vida por guardarla a ella siempre

Rey: Ahora si pueden retirarse

Sakura: Con permiso su majestad

Y salimos con Shaoran estaba claro que no podíamos conversar amenamente como antes así que como empezaba el día el se fue a realizar algunas diligencias y yo a mis tareas respectivas no lo volví a ver en todo el día.

A la noche de aquel día yo subí a mi alcoba a dormir, ya no dormía conmigo Kerberos a el lo habían reclutado para ayudar a guardar también a la familia real ya no tenia a muchos a mi lado y mi nana la necesitaban para otra cosa y tampoco la veía mucho, cuando ya sentada en mi cama, escuchó un ruido en mi balcón alzo la cortina y al que veo parecía un sueño

Sakura: ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Shaoran: Solo quería verte y conversar contigo

Sakura: Pero en la mañana estabas tan frió que parecía no te gusto la idea de mi padre

Shaoran: No lo creas así me encanto y además fui a ver las cosas que había dejado atrás cuando me fui a entrenar y a saludar a mis padres

Sakura: Entonces que pasó

Shaoran: Nada, ¿Puedo pasar?

Sakura: No se, creo que mi guardián te mata si se entera

Shaoran: No creo es muy buena gente

Sakura: De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que me cuentes como te fue estos últimos días

Shaoran: Si

El entró y nos pusimos a conversar y me comento:

Shaoran: Mi entrenamiento al principio fue muy estricto ya que tu padre había pedido que me entrenaran en pocos años además que yo era el más joven de todos con tan solo 17 años debía aprender todo de muchas cosas que debía realizar para ser guardián. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a realizar las actividades, no conversaba con nadie y la mayoría me miraba con un poco de rencor por que había llegado a los oídos de todos que yo seria tu guardián y siendo tan joven no lo creían habían personas mejores que y a ellos los había rechazado tu padre para tu protección entonces me miraba con resentimiento.

Sakura: Que mal y todo por mi culpa (cuando dije eso agache la cabeza no tenia cara para mirarlo a los ojos y verle que sufrió mucho por culpa mía)

Shaoran: No te sientas así no es culpa tuya (y me levanto la cara y en esos ojos vi que estaba feliz de volverme a ver)

Sakura: De acuerdo (y le sonreí)

Shaoran: Y como te fue a ti

Sakura: No lo vas a querer saber, créeme

Shaoran: Por que

Sakura: Así, mi padre llegó a mí el día en que te marchaste y me dijo

FLASH

Rey: Hija debes aprender a ser una buena esposa

Sakura: ¿Pero?

Rey: No hay escusa hija te vas a casar y para ello van a venir una personas que te ayudaran a serlo

FIN FLASH

Sakura: Yo no dije nada y allí se, debías observarme como me vi el primer día que llegaron y "me a regaron" yo hice lo de siempre

Shaoran: Si te sacaste todo

Sakura: Me conoces bien, pero cuando yo ya estaba cómoda mi padre llego a ver la transformación y estaba muy pero muy rojo de coraje era chistoso y me dio su sermón diario

Shaoran: Y que ocurrió después

Sakura: Lo de siempre nos peleamos y desde ese día me obligo a recibir las clases de "aquellas señoras que me ayudaban a ser una princesa". Además me toco entrenar muy duro todos los días con esas lindas señoras

Shaoran: Pero parece que no te a sentado mal

Sakura: ¿Por que lo dices?

Shaoran: Por nada, ¿y la Sra. Anat? ¿Y Kerberos?

Sakura: Ya no están más aquí, mi padre los solicito para otra cosa y me he sentido sola desde hace dos años atrás, he hecho lo típico y vida cotidiana para mí

Shaoran: Que mal pero ya estoy y no te dejare jamás te parece

Sakura: S i como cuando éramos niños

Shaoran: Si así lo haremos, bueno nos vemos mañana

Sakura: Si hasta mañana

Entonces se marchó, y allí sentí que ya todo iba hacer diferente desde ese mismo instante.


	10. CAPITULO 10: GUERRA

Capitulo 10: Guerra

Todo marchaba bien hasta que un día alguien había avisado a los enemigos del reino que un aldeano y guardián convivía con la princesa.

No se tomo mucho en cuenta aquellos rumores, y el cumpleaños ya estaba planeado, se festejo de una manera muy elegante todo el mundo estuvo presente hasta para el gusto de la princesa su futuro esposo y su guardián querido.

Entonces empezó el festejo la princesa bajaba bien escoltada por su guardián del brazo montando a su mascota guardián, llegaron y su padre la recibió dijo una palabras en honor a ella y la cedió a su futuro esposo.

Todo estaba muy bien planeado, dando la tarde paso a la noche acabo "la bonita reunión" de la princesa momentos después cuando ella se fue a descansar, ya se le había sido habitual a Shaoran ir a ver a Sakura en su alcoba lo hizo y poniéndose ambos a conversar le dijo:

Shaoran: Te divertiste

Sakura: No, para nada no podía ni decir nada si no me lo preguntaban

Shaoran: Pero parecías feliz

Sakura: Tu lo dijiste parecía, no lo era

Shaoran: Que mal, te veías muy hermosa con aquel vestido

Sakura: Gracias yo hubiera preferido algo mas intimo y no tan llamativo

Shaoran: Bueno pero esta divertido no

Sakura: No, o mejor dicho si allí estaba ya mi prometido

Shaoran: Si como no (asiendo una cara de desagrado)

Sakura: De acuerdo vamos a descansar estoy muy exhausta de tal festejo

Shaoran: Si que descanses

Sakura: Hasta mañana

La semana paso rápido y llego la fecha del casamiento forzado de la princesa, ella no lo quería hacer y antes tenia muchas cosas que hacer y su guardián no había aparecido los últimos tres días contando con el día del casamiento.

Ya todo estaba excepto.

Rey: Donde esta mi hija, búsquenla y tráiganmela en este momento

Donde el rey gritaba había una carta en la cual decía:

Querido Padre

Me disculpo de ante mano a lo que yo voy hacer, me apeno por esto pero no puedo hacerlo no me siento bien con una persona que es fría, y manipulador tal vez tu no lo veas así pero no puedo convivir ni con su hermana.

Espero tu me comprendas por lo que me esta pasando, te pido que me disculpes pero no me sentó bien engañando a todo lo que tu me enseñaste de decir siempre la verdad he tratado de hablar contigo sobre esto y tu no me has querido escuchar así que tomando la ultima consecuencia he tratado de escapar no me busques por favor no lo hagas te prometo que estaré bien, no me pasara nada cuídate saludos a Touya

Pd: Te quiero mucho y de ante mano te pido perdón por lo que hice

Att: La princesa "Sakura"

Rey: Por favor busquen a mi hija

Todo el mundo la buscaba y hubo un tremendo alboroto por lo que ocurrió, el rey se armo de valor y llego al altar a decir que Sakura estaba indispuesta para casarse y que no habría casamiento jamás en ese momento el novio dijo:

Clow: Se va arrepentir por lo que esta haciendo

Rey: No lo creo, creo que debí escuchar más a mi hija

Clow: Lo hará todos me lo pagaran, ya verán vamos hermana

Se marcharon y todos buscaban a la princesa pero ella se encontraba ya en otro lugar, en el pueblo bien escondida cuando una aldeana la delato de donde se encontraba; llegaron a ella y la llevaron al palacio.

Su padre solicito que los dejaran solos, se acerco a su hija y la abrazó muy fuerte diciéndole:

Rey: Perdóname hija lo siento que no te haya escuchado antes, te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo hare más seguido

Sakura: Ósea que me perdonas padre

Rey: Por supuesto Saku

Sakura: En muchos años no me habías llamado así

Rey: Esta bien, todo esta bien

Sakura: Gracias papi

Días habían pasado de aquel acontecimiento cuando poco a poco empezaron a invadir el territorio de Lebanon, en una noche mientras los mas jóvenes del castillo se encontraban en el escondite, se habían quedado dormidos allí cuando en una de esas entra la nana los despierta y a Shaoran le comunica.

Nana: Joven Li, en la aldea que usted vivía han matado a todos y no se encuentran ningún sobrevivientes del suceso

Esas palabras le desgarraron el corazón de Shaoran, se lo notaba en los ojos ambarinos que tenía llenos de lágrimas; salió corriendo del lugar en dirección de su hogar sin que nadie lo pueda frenar.

Corrió y corrió como si el alma se fuera en si, al momento después llegó a la entrada de su aldea y donde antes había sembríos de comida, animales pastoreando y gente trabajando solo pudo hallar destrozos de madera en el suelo, hierbas quemadas uno que otros objetos rotos y el desgarrador silencio de la gente que se encontraba muerta y calcinada.

Esa escena era simplemente horrible más para una persona muy joven como lo era Shaoran, así que el era el único testigo cuando a lo lejos escucho los pasos de alguien y pensó que serian los mismo que habían destruido la aldea, se escondió entre unos arbustos mas o menos quemados y arrodillándose para observar quien era llegó la persona que menos imagino y le dijo:

Shaoran: ¿Que haces tu aquí?

La chica que era la princesa se acerco donde Shaoran se encontraba le dijo: Nada, vine a verte como estabas ya que saliste corriendo y no dejaste que nadie te parara

El le respondió: ¿No te das cuenta que es peligroso para ti estar aquí?

Ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar otro sermón del de siempre que le daba su padre le dijo: No me importa solo dime si estas bien

El la miró dudoso y le dijo: Si, pero márchate

Ella haciendo berrinche le dijo: No, no lo hare si tu no vienes conmigo

El sonrió de la cara que Sakura puso y le dijo: Esta bien voy contigo pero tú no vuelves a venir aquí

Ella sonriendo aun más le dijo: Si tú tampoco lo haces también

Entonces ambos caminaron en dirección del palacio, pero antes de irse Shaoran llevo de la mano a Sakura y le mostro todos los destrozos que allí habían y también como era todo antes; le daban de muchas ganas de llorar a Shaoran, observando esto Sakura se le acerco le cedió su pañuelo y le dijo:

Sakura: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya verás que todo se solucionara, siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Todo se desato allí el reino del Príncipe Clow había ya declarado la guerra a Lebanon por que la princesa lo había herido en lo más profundo en el orgullo.

Poco a poco se fueron reclutando a los habitantes del reino para combatir a los enemigos los únicos que se encontraban en el palacio eran Shaoran, Sakura, la Sra. Anat, El rey y algunas sirvientas para las necesidades.

Continuara…..


	11. CAPITULO 11: MUERTE DE LA LUNA

Capitulo 11: Muerte de la luna

Los malos momentos ya casi habían acabado se sabia a ciencia cierta que habían acabado con el territorio enemigo y que uno que otros habían abandonado la batalla, pero no se sabia nada de la familia real.

Todos estaban en alerta nadie dormía aquellos días y a la princesa la tenían oculta en otro lado junto con su nana y su guardián.

Los enemigos contraatacaban los muros subían poco a poco a los puestos de vigilancia, habían a todas horas los ruidos de espadas chocando unas con otras, las catapultas tirando piedras y más, pero los Lebanianos contraatacaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras unos entraban mas guardias salían al enfrentamiento de la guerra.

Defendiendo a capa y espada el lugar más sagrados para ellos, el palacio donde se encontraba la princesa solo ella habitaba ya en esta por que su padre también había acudido a la guerra para defenderla por que decían los rumores que querían la cabeza de la princesa como trofeo.

No importo y a ella la agobiaban los horribles estallidos que hacían las piedras al momento que se chocaban con algún muro de su fortaleza no pasaba mucho y ella de tanto que hacían, tomo una decisión el de entregarse para que ya todo acabará, entonces su guardián le dijo:

Shaoran: No lo hagas, te harían daño por eso. Además yo jure por siempre protegerte y así me toque amárrate a esa cama no permitiré que te vayas

Sakura: No ves que muchas personas mueren por culpa mía, solo por haberle rechazado en matrimonio

Shaoran: Si lo se, yo no estuve presente pero lo sabia. Pero no te sientas mal no fue tu culpa

Sakura: Como dices que no lo fue si yo me hubiera casado con el capaz y nada de esto estuviera pasando

Shaoran: No lo creo, siendo el rey capaz y nos esclaviza a todos solo en tu nombre

Sakura: Lo se pero no me siento bien viendo a tanta gente morir por protegerme y cuidarme. Yo no soy nadie para hacerlo

Shaoran: Claro que lo eres, eres la princesa

Sakura: Si lo soy pero no me siento como tal, muchas veces a mi padre le dije que no quería ser princesa que tan solo quisiera ser una aldeana y nada más

Shaoran: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: No me siento bien siendo princesa

Shaoran: ¿Reniegas de quien eres?

Sakura: Yo no lo veo así, solo veo como una persona a la cual ha tenido todo piensan muchas aldeanas; Pero en realidad ellas no ven que mi vida no es como la pintan solo hubiera querido que mi padre tratara más conmigo hubiera querido tener a mi madre para que en esas noches de tormenta y miedo ella me consolara y me dijera que no hay nada que temer. Pero no solo tuve cosas sin importancia que otras princesas felices lo aceptan yo no. (Llorando)

Shaoran: No pienses así

Sakura: Como quieres que piense si muchas personas tienen dos padres y yo ni eso solo tuve un cuarto bonito decorado con cuatro paredes, una mascota que después me la quitaron a mi querida nana que le hicieron lo mismo y a mi gran amigo me lo arrebataron también

Shaoran: No ves que me encuentro aquí

Sakura: Si, pero no como antes ya no nos podemos escapar para ir al riachuelo ni algún otro lugar, ya no puedo hacer nada y pensándolo en este momento estuviera casada con un tonto prepotente que solo se quiere el mismo y a mi viéndome como trofeo (llorando)

Shaoran: No, no te sientas así todo va a pasar créeme si

Sakura: Si lo haré (limpiándose las lagrimas y dándole una gran sonrisa)

Pasaron muchos días después de lo acontecido, el rey había regresado ya que se había informado que la princesa se encontraba en peligro.

En el momento de su retorno, el Rey venia en su caballo a todo galope con aquel recuerdo amargo que lo llevaba clavado en la cabeza y el corazón.

_**Flash**_

Había encontrado aun soldado enemigo espiando cerca de los cuarteles.

Se lo presentaron al rey y este dijo:

Rey: ¿Qué esta asiendo uno de ellos aquí?

General: Lo hemos encontrado escondido espiando en los cuarteles reales de su majestad

Rey: Como te has atrevido a espiarnos lo pagaras muy caro tu osadía

Enemigo: No lo creo majestad ya que usted no sabe lo que le espera a la linda hijita en el palacio, sin tantos soldados que la custodien

Rey: ¿Qué has dicho maldito?

General: No le haga caso su majestad es algo que sigue repitiendo desde que lo trajimos aquí

Rey: Yo no lo creo así ya que si habla por algo a de ser, ¿a ver dime maldito que has dicho?

Enemigo: Lo que ha escuchado majestad que a su linda hija, la princesa Sakura le espera la muerte por uno de nuestros soldados

Rey: ¿Cómo?

Enemigo: Así como lo escucha majestad su hija va a morir a manos de un soldado nuestro por haber rechazado a mi rey en santo matrimonio

Rey: No lo hará ella esta con un escolta siempre

Enemigo: No lo crea majestad ya que ese debilucho al que dejo a cargo a proteger a la princesa morirá al igual que ella a manos de un soldado nuestro

General: Tranquilícese majestad no le pasara nada a la princesa su fortaleza esta bien resguardada y además ella esta oculta en la tantas habitaciones reales del palacio solo alguien que conozca o que allá estado allí sabrá encontrarla.

Rey: No estoy seguro, guardias llévenselo y sáquenle toda información que posea

General: De acuerdo su majestad

Al momento de salir el soldado enemigo dijo esto ultimo gritando: Su hija esta perdida y muy pronto estará muerta jajajajajajaja.

El Rey observo esto ultimo con rencor y miro a su General diciendo: prepárenme un caballo regreso esta noche al palacio usted General queda a cargo mientras regreso y comuníquele todo a mi hijo.

_**Fin Flash**_

No te preocupes mi niña, ya regreso y te prometo que nunca nada te pasará si yo estoy allí para ti, aunque me toque dar mi vida por la tuya; no importándome lo haré por que aunque tu forma de ser es diferente y en algunas cosas parecidas a las de tu madre justo cuando ella murió le dije:

_**Flash**_

La reina en sus minutos que le restaba de observar a su pequeñita en brazos le cogí la mano a su marido y le dijo:

Reina: Mi amor prométeme algo por mi si

Rey: Lo que desees, pero descansa estas muy pálida

Reina: Yo me encuentro bien

Rey: ¿Entonces que es?

Reina: Qué cuidaras de mi pequeña niña

Rey: Amor lo prometo ante ti y ante esta niña que acaba de nacer de tu vientre, que si algo llegase a ocurrir no importara dar mi vida por la de mi pequeña niña

Reina: Prométeme que así lo harás mi amor, ella será un tesoro para ti. Cuídala y protégela siempre amor.

Y en ese momento la reina cerro sus ojos y falleció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro sabiendo que su esposo haría de cumplir aquella promesa para su niña o mejor dicho su princesa.

_**Fin Flash**_

Entonces a llegado el momento de hacer cumplir esa promesa tranquila mi querida Nadeshiko, la cuidare por los dos.

Entonces en el inmerso de la noche un caballo llegaba a la portería de un enorme palacio que en esos momentos no quedaba la huella de lo hermoso que era antes, ante el jinete y su caballo llego un guardia era el de la puerta y le dijo:

Guardia: Quien osa venir a estas horas y en tiempos de guerra, preséntese ya

Rey: Soy yo el Rey Fujitaka

Guardia: Disculpe su majestad, ¿pero que hace por aquí y a estas horas además sin escoltas?

Rey: Solo viniendo a revisar como vamos por aquí

Guardia: Muy bien nadie a logrado entrara

Rey: Qué maravillosa noticia ¿y mi hija?

Guardia: Se encuentra dentro del palacio como usted dijo

Rey: De acuerdo pero déjeme pasar

Guardia: Si su majestad

Poco tiempo después todos los que aun se encontraban en el palacio se encontraban en la entrada para recibir a su majestad ilesa de las batallas que habían tenido, y cuando a la puerta se le oyó tocar un señora que cuidaba de la niña del palacio salió a ver y se encontró con la gran sorpresa de quien se trataba.

Nana: Su majestad benditos los pasos que lo traen por aquí

Rey: Gracias Nana ¿y mi hija donde esta? La quiero ver hace mucho que no la veo

Nana: Esta adentro ya la llamo

Rey: De acuerdo

La Nana entro y dijo:

Nana: Niña, mi niña venga alguien la quiere ver

Sakura: ¿Quién es Nana?

Y a lo lejos una voz dijo:

Rey: Yo mi pequeña niña ya he regresado

La princesa salió corriendo para caer en brazos de su padre y le dijo:

Rey: Vaya mi niña no aprendes a saludar como te corresponde ¿no?

Sakura: Padre, padre esta aquí y no le ha pasado nada dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Momentos después venia un joven esbelto corriendo por los pasillos cuando llego a la habitación observó a su gran amiga y a su padre abrazados, sintió interrumpir pero debía comunicar todo lo acontecido y dijo:

Shaoran: Un gusto volverlo a ver su majestad

Rey: Un gusto igualmente verte Soldado Li

Shaoran: Gracias su majestad

Momentos después salieron hablando las personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando la Nana llevo a Sakura para que ayudara en la cena, los hombres se quedaron a conversar y decían:

Shaoran: Que ocurre su majestad, no creo que haya venido de gana; ¿acaso necesita que parta también para la guerra?

Rey: No tranquilícese, solo vengo a ver a mi hija y a cuidarla un poco

Shaoran: ¿Por qué acaso ocurre algo malo?

Rey: Se rumoran que están por matar a mi hija

Shaoran: ¿Cómo?

Rey: Como lo escucha soldado debe vigilar más a mi hija y cuidarla a todas horas, para que nada le ocurra

Shaoran: Lo haré su majestad

Rey: Debe tener en cuenta que cuidarla debe ser su mayor prioridad y más en estos momentos

Shaoran: Si su majestad, lo haré de acuerdo como me lo pide

Rey: Que así sea soldado Li Shaoran

Momentos después de aquella platica, llegó Sakura y su Nana; a la noche se fueron todos a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones, y cada uno con un pensamiento diferente en la cabeza y el corazón.

Pasaron varios días y todo era ya habitual en el palacio, cuando una noche en la cual la princesa se encontraba en su alcoba arreglándola, entre los arbustos se había escabullido un enemigo ya que había logrado escalar una muralla del palacio con el propósito inminente de matar a la princesa y si cualquiera se oponía lo matara también.

En minutos el soldado enemigo había llegado a las enredaderas de la alcoba de la princesa cargaba consigo una daga muy filuda.

Entonces el subió por la enredadera, se situó adentro de la alcoba, abrió sin realizar ningún ruido la ventana; y se acerco sigilosamente a la princesa y justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta y la princesa dijo:

Sakura: Pase

En ese momento su padre entró y le dijo: No debes permanecer tanto tiempo sola hija podría pasarte algo

Sakura: Pero si nadie puede salir ni entrar aquí

Desde las sombras se oyó un voz ronca que dijo: Niña deberías hacerle caso a tu papi, ya que yo sin que alguien me haya visto he dentro hasta aquí y he venido solo por ti

Sakura: ¿Como?

Rey: ¿Quién eres?

Sombra: Solo alguien que ha venido por la cabeza de su niña

Rey: Eso sobre mi cadáver

Y en ese momento se empezó a escuchar dentro del palacio el choque de espadas una mas dura que otra, el rey defendía a capa y espada a su niña; esta aterrorizada veía como su padre peleaba por ella y en lagrimas decía: Padre no lo haga no lo merezco y si quieren mi cabeza la tendrán no se preocupe y gracias por creerme tanto.

Rey: No, mi niña no pienses eso yo te protegeré siempre

Sakura: Lo se padre, pero por mi culpa esta pasando todo esto

Rey: No tranquila mi niña, si pasó esto era por algo. Así que ahora escóndete que ya es de venir por ti Li.

Por el descuido de la conversación, el enemigo logro causarle una herida profunda en la pierna que desgarro el silencio de choque de espadas con un grito que lo puso de rodillas pero con mucho valor y esfuerzo se puso de pie para defender a su niña y princesita.

Sakura gritaba el nombre de su padre, para ver si estaba bien; él con gran esfuerzo le sonrió y le dijo: Estoy bien Saku tranquila no pasa nada y escóndete

Pero ya sin poder más cayó de rodillas y ese fue el momento que aprovecho el enemigo para atravesarlo con su espada justo en el corazón, su hija vio la escena más desgarradora que en su vida nunca imagino ver a su padre muerto en el suelo de la que fue su alcoba toda una vida, llegó a donde se encontraba su padre se arrodillo y a un costado empezó a llorar amargamente por lo que vio y daba gritos en nombre de su padre.

Y allí estaba el cuerpo del rey de Lebanon dando una última mirada a su niña, y unas palabras hermosas que siempre se acordara: Mi niña no me arrepiento que fueras diferente eso te hace especial en todo el mundo y suerte quien te quiera como eres te amo mi niña, y ahora mi princesa y mi mujercita.

Momentos después cayo en un sueño profundo Fujitaka, entonces observando esto el enemigo se le acerco a Sakura y le dijo: Que pena princesa, tu padre a muerto y no llores por que después tu le acompañaras en su viaje, se le acerco con la daga en mano la cogió del cuello del vestido y le enseño la daga diciéndole: una hermosa arma para un hermoso cadáver así que princesa despide.

En ese momento cuando ya se veía Sakura a puertas de la muerte aparecido su salvador y le clavo la espada en el corazón, allí salió un grito de dolor del enemigo y cayó de rodillas. Sakura fría de lo ocurrido se cayó al suelo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas por su padre y Shaoran se le acerco la abrazo como más pudo y al oído le dijo: Saku estoy aquí para ti así que anda no te sientas mal no derrames más lágrimas, ya que no me gusta verte triste. Y allí falleció el último y mejor rey de aquel noble y respetable reino que ya no existía más.


	12. CAPITULO 12: ¿DÍAS TRANQUILOS?

Capitulo 12: ¿Días tranquilos?

La guerra seguía en pie, pero cedió unos días para el entierro del rey de Lebanon.

Los rumores crecían a cada instante porque decían que por defender a la princesa había muerto, además de eso todo el pueblo la miraba feo culpándole de cada una de las muertes en batalla. Aun así ella decidió vestirse por última vez de la mayor gala que posea para despedir el cuerpo frio e inerte de su padre.

Ella pensaba: Aunque no hubiera convivido con el más tiempo, aunque no lo viera seguido, aunque solo peleáramos, TE AMO PADRE, TE AMO PAPITO perdón por mis acciones, perdón por los dolores de cabeza que te cause perdón por no ser como querías que sea y perdón ahora por mi arrebatada actitud que te arrebato la vida a último momento que toda ya iba a cavar; solo deseaba que te sintieras orgulloso de quien era. En ese momento cayó desfallida del dolor que le quemaba el pecho por la gran pérdida que ahora era su mayor carga para toda la vida y entre sollozos dijo:

Sakura: No papi no te vayas no me dejes por favor ya perdí a mi madre y ahora a ti no por favor no (lloraba).

Se le acercaron su Nana, su guardián y su hermano a levantarla de la tumba del rey, pero ella forcejeaba para que la dejar allí y entre lágrimas pedía que no la llevaran.

De tanto llorar y por no haber comido algunos días se desmayo. Al despertar de aquel sueño que duro tres días ella solo lo que quería era morir igual que su padre hasta estando inconsciente veía la muerte de su padre en su alcoba y después el rostro frio de su padre sin expresión alguna más nunca.

A los meses siguientes se le podía notar un poco más alegre a la princesa después de su fatal pérdida, además había ya acabado con el ejército enemigo y en esa victoria la princesa se sentía mas tranquila ya no habría más muertes, desde ahora seria para reconstruir todo el pueblo.

Cada uno colaboraría y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento empezaron los trabajos de reconstrucción su nuevo rey era ahora el hermano mayor de la princesa, Touya levantaría el pueblo en honor a su padre por la promesa que había realizado antes con su padre en secreto.

_**Flash**_

Se podía observar al príncipe corriendo al salón donde se encontraba su padre tenia una conversación urgente con el.

Touya: Padre hay un asunto sumamente urgente que debo comentar con usted, puedo

Rey: Adelante hijo ¿que ocurre?

Touya: Es sobre la princesa

Rey: ¿Que pasó con ella?

Touya: Nada aún, pero deberás temo que después de haberle hecho tal cosa al Príncipe Clow este se quede tan tranquilo con la princesa. Y vaya que conocemos a todos los de su linaje. Y aun más sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Rey: Lo se hijo

Touya: ¿Entonces que haremos con Saku?

Rey: Sabes bien que no dejaría que nada le ocurriera a mi hija, además debemos tener todo preparado por si nos declaran la guerra o algo parecido. Además sabes que ello cobra muy caro tal ofensa y más si es en matrimonio ¿no?

Touya: Lo se padre, siendo la mu…..

Rey: Ni lo digas hijo, ni lo digas. Debemos hacer hasta lo imposible para que eso no ocurra nunca.

Touya: Si, ¿pero que tiene planeado?

Rey: Ahora nada todo se realizara de acuerdo a lo que se venga, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro y tranquilo

Touya: ¿De que padre?

Rey: Promete Touya

Touya: ¿Qué padre?

Rey: Que encontradme o no tú vas a proteger y cuidar de tu hermana como siempre o mucho mas ahora con las intuiciones que tenemos de lo que ocurrirá. No dejes que le ocurra nada malo por favor dame tu palabra.

Touya: Lo hare padre

Rey: Y otra cosa de esta promesa más que tu y yo conoceremos de ella ¿de acuerdo?

Touya: Si

Rey: Ahora puedes retirarte ya

El príncipe salió pensativo de aquel asunto hablado con su padre, cuando en una de las columnas del palacio apareció una carita curiosa de verlo así cuando ella trataba de acercarse para asustarlo dijo:

Touya: Ni se te ocurra Saku, además sabes que a nuestro padre no le gusta que estés espiando y menos escondida en una de las columnas del palacio

Sakura: Lo se Touya, pero tenias una cara muy chistosa y no logre aguantarme ¿Qué tanto pensabas?

Touya: No nada importante así que vamos siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sakura: Si

En ese momento algo ocupaba la mente del príncipe y la princesa iba tranquila y feliz para otra dirección.

_**Fin Flash**_

Ahora llegaba el momento de cumplir esa promesa por su padre y en memoria de su madre.

Debía arreglar algunos asuntos para empezar con su plan.

Pero aun sabiendo que ya todo había acabado esto parecía empezar no se explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con la llegada de mensajes misteriosos, de las muertes extrañas, de los envenenamiento de los animales, muerte e infertilidad de la tierra, toxicidad del agua.

Todo esto parecía una maldición una desgracia tras otra sin que nadie pudiera ayudar en nada ya las cosechas se perdían, familias enteras morían, animales muertos eran devorados por los carroñeros, y el agua ya no era saludable para nadie.

No se sabía por que era lo que ocurría, pero entre todo lo malo ocurría alguien era la luz y el milagro de aquel reino la princesa era aquella que tenia el poder de dar vida a la naturaleza, animales y plantas trabajaban en conjunto para ayudar en esa escases del reino.

Tanto la princesa como su guardián ayudaban en la siembra y cosecha de los alimentos entre trabajo y trabajo ellos conversaban:

Sakura: ¿Shaoran tu crees que todo esto vaya a pasar?

Shaoran: No lo se Saku, solo tengo algo seguro

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

Shaoran: Que en las buenas y malas estaremos siempre juntos

Sakura: ¿Me lo prometes?

Shaoran: ¿Te lo prometo que?

Sakura: Qué vas a estar conmigo siempre y nunca me vas a dejar sola nunca

Shaoran: Si Saku siempre juntos, es una promesa

Y en ese momento el saca un pequeño prendedor con forma de una estrella que lo coloca en la parte superior del vestido que portaba ella en ese momento y le dice:

Shaoran: Esto es para que veas que es sincera y pura mi promesa

Sakura: Gracias es muy bonito.

Shaoran: De nada Saku

Allí iban y venían los laboriosos días de trabajos para los dos jóvenes que no cesaban su labor además de agradarles ayudar en esas cosas lo hacían con mucho gusto , por otro lado el Rey planificaba ya sus nuevas estrategias para empezar con pie derecho la renovación del reino de Lebanon, en conjunto con todo lo que conformaba el su reinado.

Pero lo que ellos no conocían era que en un castillo en las profundidades de un bosque desconocido se guardaban unas personas siniestras que eran las causantes de las calamidades a la tierra de Lebanon y que además de no verse conformes con la desaparición del reino querían en bandeja de plata la sangre y cabeza de la princesa Sakura.

Para usarla a su conveniencia por que se decía de una extraña leyenda que aquella sangre daba el poder de su sucesora. Y ellos lo querían usar a diestra y siniestra en todo el mundo

CONTINUARA…


	13. CAPITULO 13: ENTRENADOS

Capítulo 13: Entrenados

Poco a poco se iba ajustando todas las cosas en la que su plan requerían primero enseñarles defensa personal conjunto con la magia necesaria para su estabilidad, después mostrar valentía al entregarle a un hombre a su querida y pequeña hermana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña muchacha que no entendía que no debe espiar a la gente y dijo:

Rey: Saku sé que estas allí sal por favor

La muchacha asustada salió de su escondite detrás de la columna que daba al escritorio del rey, y se disculpó diciendo:

Princesa: Lo siento hermano, no quería hacerlo pero te veías tan concentrado que no quería perturbarte.

Rey: No pasa nada Saku, pero en que puedo ayudarte

Princesa: Solo venia avisarte de la comida y de algunos asuntos de la comunidad

Rey: De que asuntos?

Princesa: De las semillas que se debe entregar para cultivar

Rey: De acuerdo voy a decir para que se encarguen de entregar las semillas en el pueblo

Princesa: Y de la comida, por favor

Rey: Si ya voy a comer

Princesa: Si nos vemos en el comedor si

Rey: De acuerdo Saku, y ve rápido que supongo te le escapaste a tu guardián ¿no?

Princesa: No, me escape. Me hizo enojar y me fui de donde estaba

Rey: Hay Saku

Princesa: Bueno no me regañes hermano y nos vemos en la comida si

Rey: ¡Saku!

Princesa: Adiós hermano

La joven princesa salió corriendo antes de que el rey le hablara algo más. Seguida de una sombra que al dar vuelta en la misma columna que se había escondido una mano el agarro y ella del susto casi cae de bruces al suelo de no ser por la misma mano que el sujeto fuerte antes de que se golpeara y le dijo:

Sombra: No puede ser Saku que me pejes tremendo susto escapando de tal manera

Princesa: Como me dices eso Shaoran, me hiciste enojar mucho y quieres que me quedes estas muy mal

Shaoran: Saku, perdón si?

Princesa: Esta bien pero que no vuelva a ocurrir si

Shaoran: Si, querida princesa.

Salieron juntos de aquel lugar y posición incómoda en la que se encontraban, conversando de cosas sin sentido.

Llegaron riendo al comedor se sentaron,

Cada uno tomo su respectivo asiento y empezaron a servirles la comida, esperando que el rey les acompañara en la comida.

Llego pero se veía como hace unos minutos antes en su despacho y su hermana le dijo:

Princesa: Touya que tienes porque estas tan distraído

Rey: Es que de ahora en adelante he decidido que debes saber utilizar el don que te fue dado por nuestra madre, al igual que a ti guardián Li debes entrenar en magia.

Nos quedamos anonadados a tal conversación de mi hermano en la mesa, que nos miramos de reojo y asentimos con respeto.

Y mientras mi hermano veía nuestra expresión, continuo diciendo:

Rey: Además chicos yo seré su instructor así que prepárense esta tarde empezamos

Mi asombro con el de Shaoran fue tal que, mi hermano de ver nuestros rostros le producía una risa, esa risa que hace tanto tiempo no se escuchaba en el palacio.

Poco tiempo después de lo sucedido en la mesa, salimos con unas muy buenas preguntas para mi hermano, como era posible que ahora mi hermano me dejara entrenar si tantas veces que le pedí a mi padre entrenar decía no, repetidas veces.

Bueno no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de entrenar y con Shaoran, él aunque fuera más fuerte que yo no me iba a dejar ganar tan fácil.

Metida en mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a las escaleras que daban a los cuartos y en especial a mi alcoba, se acercó Shaoran a mí y dijo:

Shaoran: Saku, deberás irte a cambiar

Sakura: Porque yo creo que está bien así

Shaoran: No, si vamos a entrenar es muy complejo si lo haces con esa ropa

Sakura: ¿Y porque?

Shaoran: Porque, creo que esa ropa que estas puesta es muy incómoda para moverte y pelear

Sakura: Esta bien deberé buscar una ropa para entrenar

Shaoran: Esta bien yo te espero en el patio de atrás para entrenar

Sakura: Bueno nos vemos después

Y nos despedimos en ese momento y me volví a perder en mis pensamientos de camino a mi alcoba; no sé cómo iban hacer los entrenamientos de mi hermano. Si sería en magia o en defensa, yo sabía muy poco de magia y de defensa nada.

Pero era realmente sorprendente y emocionante aprender algo nuevo, y no a hurtadillas como siempre lo hacía para que no me hablase mi padre. Además era una excelente idea para demostrar lo que había aprendido estos años a escondidas a excepción de mi nana y de Kero

Mi vestimenta era sencilla un pantalón flojo color café a conjunto con una blusa beige y sandalias bajas, diferente de la ropa que comúnmente me ponía a ojos de todos.

Tiempo después bajando de mi alcoba llegue al patio trasero del palacio, estaba tan hermoso el día que decidí recostarme a observar el cielo, cuando unos minutos después llego a mi Shaoran diciendo:

Shaoran: Hola, ¿qué haces?

Asustada me levante de prisa y por la gravedad que me atrajo a la tierra, casi caigo al suelo a excepción de mi fuerte guardián que me atrajo a él para evitar que cayera, y en ese instante sentí su corazón latir fuertemente a su pecho y mire a su rostro que se encontraba con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas y unos hermosos ojos cafés que brillaban con más intensidad que el sol de ese día.

Yo me encontraba perdida en sus ojos y al igual que el sentía ese sonroso subir de mis mejillas a toda mi cara, cayendo después en cuenta de la forma en la que estábamos y nos mirábamos. Soltó mi mano de la suya y se alejó de mí, me sentí un poco deprimida por la acción del pero debía entender que lo nuestro era un amor imposible, aunque yo no lo creyera el mundo sí.

Tome valor de la situación y le pregunte:

Sakura: Y porque no te cambiaste de tu ropaje?

Shaoran: Me encuentro muy cómodo con ello

Sakura: No sé, se ve muy pesada por el armamento?

Shaoran: No, es de lo más liviana

Sakura: En serio ni lo parece

Mientras seguía la conversación entre ellos, por los arbustos que rodeaban el patio observaba una persona a escondidas a aquellos amantes, ya el rumor de que la princesa se había enamorado de su guardián corría desde el castillo hasta el final del pueblo, pero se negaban ese rumor y la vida continuaba como siempre

Minutos después del mismo arbusto salió el Rey.

Llego el Rey a donde se encontraban aquellos jóvenes con unos extraños objetos y dijo:

Rey: Saku y guardián Li, les he traído unos objetos para entrenamiento

Mi hermano al ver la incertidumbre en mi rostro dijo:

Rey: Estos objetos sirven para mostrar que fundamentos tienen de magia

Mostrando esos extraños objetos uno a uno empezando con uno de forma cuadrada lleno de lo que parecía tierra, en el segundo como tipo jarra creo que había agua, al tercero una caja en la que había unas plumas muy blancas y por ultimo un mechero.

No entendí en aquel momento para que sirvieran esas cosas en la magia, y al igual como yo me sentía estaba Shaoran, Touya viendo una clara duda en nuestros rostros dijo:

Rey: Los objetos puestos al frente significan cada uno a los cuatro elementos existentes en la naturaleza, de los cuales cada persona posee una afinidad muy especial y característica a estos elementos

Mi incertidumbre creció más y pregunte

Sakura: Hermano, ¿cuál era la afinidad de nuestra madre?

Mi hermano quedo impresionado por mi pregunta y dijo:

Rey: Nuestra madre tenía afinidad con lo cuatro elementos, pero al elemento que más se acercaba era el agua

Sakura: En serio

Rey: Si Saku y si te preguntas la de nuestro padre era la afinidad del fuego, al igual que la mía comparto la afinidad de nuestro padre y la de nuestra madre.

Sakura: ¿No sabes cuál es mi afinidad?

Mi hermano pensé un largo momento y después respondió:

Rey: Francamente lo desconozco

Sakura: ¿Eso quiere?

Rey: Nada, solo debemos probar y ver cuál es tu afinidad

Sakura: En serio que bien

Shaoran: Su majestad disculpe que le interrumpa pero deseo saber algo

Rey: Si guardián Li, dígame su duda

Shaoran: Yo a todo esto no poseo magia

Rey: Realmente si la posees, pero a baja escala

Sakura: Dinos cual es hermano

Shaoran: Si su majestad, ¿cuál es?

Rey: Debemos probar con estos objetos para saberlos, así que prepárense. Yo colocare frente a ustedes uno por uno de los objetos y ese deberá reaccionar a su contacto.

Ambos asentimos y empezó el primer día de nuestro arduo entrenamiento. Empezó conmigo el entrenamiento pasando primero por las plumas y estas empezaron a ascender en dirección del cielo mi hermano el agarro las plumas y dijo:

Rey: Estas plumas son de fénix y si ascendieron debes tener afinidad al aire, sigue probando a ver que más siiiiiiiii.

Luego me pasó la tierra y con el mechero lo encendió. Poco a poco cada elemento iba mostrando su poder ante los ojos inauditos de mi hermano y de Shaoran.

Hasta llegar al agua, no lo hubiera creído sin verlo antes. El agua se elevó en chorro de donde se encontraba mojando a todos los presentes incluyéndome y luego regreso a su forma original.

Anonadados por lo visto mi hermano aclaro su voz y nos dijo:

Rey: Saku, tienes los mismos poderes que nuestra madre. Al igual que su afinidad con el agua incluso más que ella

Sakura: En serio, hermano

Rey: SIIIIIIIII, mucho. Bueno guardián Li su turno.

Empezó dándole el recipiente con agua, no hubo reacción. Continúo con las plumas y tampoco paso nada, después con la tierra y nada.

Mi hermano asentía a cada elemento y aunque no lo demostrase el no tenía afinidad alguna con aquellos elementos cuando al pasarle el mechero encendió el fuego en si danzo del mechero a su mano, sin comprenderlo mi hermano le dijo:

Rey: Tu afinidad más clara es el fuego, no sé a qué intensidad pero es un muy buen inicio guardián Li.

Shaoran: Gracias su alteza

Así paso todo un emocionante día de afinidades, empezamos a practicar con cada afinidad más fuerte por su puesto, así empezamos nuestro entrenamiento.


End file.
